Nick Taylor
Nick Taylor is a British composer, recording and mix engineer, whose work has included Duran Duran's All You Need Is Now album. Biography Moving from Bristol to London in 1998, Taylor worked part time as a composer for TV adverts and shorts. During this time he was offered work assisting at a small studio in London Bridge. He then went on to work at Wessex studios, in Highbury and from there as a freelancer at the Strongroom and the Roundhouse. Taylor has been working in various London studios for the last decade, residing at Air-Edel as in house Engineer since 2004. His client list is varied, reflecting work within Film Scores, Rock and Pop. Recent sessions include recording and mixing the scores for Chris Smith's thriller Triangle and the Richard Linklater film Me and Orson Welles. Other work includes mixing the title track for the new series of Live From Abbey Road in Abbey Road studio 2; recording and mixing with Simon Webbe and recording strings, brass and rythmn section for the forthcoming Terry Pratchett Musical, Only You Can Save Mankind. A selection of credits Film Score: *2010 Chalet Girl (music recording engineer) *2011 Age of Heroes (score mixer) *2010 Hippie Hippie Shake (score recording engineer & mixer) *2010 First Light (TV movie) (score recorded and mixed by, score recording engineer & mixer) *2010 The First Grader (score mixer) *2010 Baseline (score mixer) *2010 I The Road Home (short) (music engineer) *2010 Huge (score recorded and mixed by) *2010 Black Death (music engineer, score recording engineer & mixer) *2010 Another Year (score recorder and mixer) *2010 Cemetery Junction (additional music scoring engineer) *2010 La Rafle (score recording & mixing) *2009 The Day of the Triffids (TV mini-series) (score mixer) *2009 Cuckoo (music recording engineer & mixer) *2009 Harry Brown (additional score mixer) *2009 Triangle (score recording engineer & mixer) *2009 Dread (score recording engineer & mixer) *2009 Agora (assistant score engineer) *2008 Nothing Like the Holidays (additional music recording engineer) *2008 Consuming Passion (TV movie) (score recording engineer & mixer) *2008 Igor (score assistant engineer) *2008 Me and Orson Welles (score recording engineer & mixer) *2008 Akasha Gopuram (score recording engineer & mixer) *2008 Marcello Marcello (additional music engineer: London) *2007 Shoot on Sight (score recording engineer & mixer) *2007 Far North (music score recordist) *2007 The Good Samaritan (TV movie) (score recording engineer & mixer) *2007 Oh Happy Day (score recording engineer & mixer) *2007 Goodbye Bafana (assistant music engineer) *2006 Miss Potter (assistant engineer) *2006 Copying Beethoven (assistant music engineer: orchestra) *2006 Severance (score assistant) *2006 Driving Lessons (score recording engineer) *2005 Opal Dream (assistant music engineer) *2005 Wah-Wah (assistant music engineer) *2005 Man to Man (assistant music engineer) *2004 Beyond the Sea (assistant music editor) *2004 Blessed (music mixer) Rock/Pop: *Girls Aloud *Chamillionaire *Kylie *Billy Ocean *Scott Walker (as assistant engineer) *Judith Owen *Rozalla *Simon Webbe *Gilbert O'Sullivan *Ikara Colt *Nick Cave (assistant engineer) *The Darkness (assistant engineer) *Elastica *S Club *Duran Duran Links *http://www.air-edelstudios.com/our-team/60/nick-taylor/ Category:Record producers